V: Siege
"Siege" is the sixth episode of season two of the science fiction television series V and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jesse Warn with a script written by Dean Widenmann. It first aired on the ABC network on Tuesday, February 15th, 2011 at 9:00 pm. In addition to the main cast members, this episode features guest appearances by Jane Badler as Visitor matriarch Diana, Christopher Shyer as Anna's number two, Marcus, Nicholas Lea as Tyler's father, Joe Evans, Roark Critchlow as F.B.I. assistant director Paul Kendrick, Scott Hylands as the elderly priest, Father Travis, Martin Cummins as the Visitor, Thomas, and Oded Fehr as Fifth Column soldier, Eli Cohn. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * V was created by Kenneth Johnson. The 2009 reboot of the series was devloped by Scott Peters. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3X6206. * Actor D. Garnet Harding is credited as Garnet Harding in this episode. * Actress Morena Baccarin receives the "With" qualifier credit in this episode. * Actor Scott Wolf receives the "And" qualifier credit in this episode. * Guest star Jay Karnes receives a "With" qualifier credit in this episode. * Guest star Oded Fehr receives an "And" qualifier credit in this episode. * This is the only episode of V directed by John Behring * This is the only episode of V written by Dean Widenmann. This is his sixth episode as a co-producer on the series. Appearances * This is the fifth appearance of Jane Badler on the series in the role of Diana. She makes nine appearances in the series in total. She appeared last in "Unholy Alliance". She appears next in "Birth Pangs". * This is the fifth and final appearance of Nicholas Lea in the role of Joe Evans; dies in this episode. He appeared last in "Concordia". * This is the third and final appearance of Oded Fehr in the role of Eli Cohn; dies in this episode. He appeared last in "Concordia". Allusions * The casting of Jane Badler in this series, as well as naming her Diana is a wink towards the original V mini-series and spin-off projects in which Diana played the Visitor leader, Diana. Home Video * This episode is included on disc two of the V: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The collection was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on October 18th, 2011. :* Total running time: 460 minutes. :* Format: Multiple Formats, AC-3, Color, Dolby, Dubbed, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen. :* Language: Portuguese (Stereo), English (Dolby Digital 5.1). :* Subtitles: English, French, Spanish. :* ASIN: B003R0MEYA Quotes * Eli Cohn: I will die for this cause if I have to. I have no illusions I'm gonna walk out of here alive. But you and Joe must, and so must he. John Fierro, my most trusted colleague... He knows all my Fifth Column contacts all over the world, every plan, every detail. I've led my share of battles against the Visitors. Those battles are yours now. * Erica Evans: You want me to lead? Why me? We couldn't disagree more about how to fight this war. * Eli Cohn: Maybe, but I've seen something in you, something that's far more important. See, you understand that this fight is for our future, for our families' futures, and at the end of the day, that's what this cause needs more than anything. Now take these people out to safety. Protect your cover, come out a hero. Live to fight Anna another day. .... * Erica Evans: I came to say goodbye. * Ryan Nichols: Don't leave me here, Erica. I had no one to help me save my daughter, no one to turn to but Anna. * Erica Evans: No, you had me. You could've come to me. Why didn't you? * Ryan Nichols: I never planned for you to be here. * Erica Evans: You betrayed us, not just the Fifth Column, but me. You betrayed me and Jack... your friends. We trusted you. We fought beside you. We defended you. I gave you my word, and I will do everything that I can to help your daughter, but I can never forgive you. * Ryan Nichols: I'm sorry. * Erica Evans: It's too late. .... * Tyler Evans: You always blame the V's, but it was people, not the Visitors, that killed Dad today. * Erica Evans: Tyler, you're wrong. You are wrong. I promise you. I did everything that I could to save him. * Tyler Evans: Well, you didn't do enough. If you would've done your job, if you would've protected him, if you would've stopped the Fifth Column like you were supposed to, then maybe dad would be alive! .... * Erica Evans: I should have listened to you about Ryan. Sorry. * Kyle Hobbes: Nah, it's on me. Should've taken the lizard out when I had the chance. * Erica Evans: I got you into this because I needed a warrior. But I've kept you caged. Not anymore. * Kyle Hobbes: You've got me, Erica... Come what bloody may. * Erica Evans: Good. We have an army now. And we are going to rain hell on the Visitors. .... * Erica Evans: Eli left me in charge of the Fifth Column he built... every cell, every soldier around the world. My first act as leader will be to declare that we go on the offensive. No more reacting to Anna. We strike first. We strike hard. Who's with me? * Jack Landry: I was a soldier once. I'll be a soldier again. * Chad Decker: I'm in... no matter the cost. See also External Links * * * * "Siege" at the V Wiki * * ---- Category:2011/Episodes Category:February, 2011/Episodes